25 Moments
by Stroke Of Stupidity
Summary: My take on LiveJournal's "25 Moments" challenge. Puck/Kurt Rated T for content.


Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. But boy, if I did...

A/N: This is my take on the "25 Moments" challenge on LiveJournal. I don't have an account there, so I'm posting here for my fellow puckurt shippers (and everyone else) to enjoy. Read and Review!

* * *

1. Scars

"It's Stars not scars, Noah! Why would Javert be singing about scars? Don't you listen to anything I say?" Puck responded by promptly kissing him and, effectively, shutting him up.

2. Vacation

Sure, it wasn't Hawaii or Aruba, but laying on a beach towel with tropical music playing and a bathing suit clad Kurt made Puck forget about the never-ending rain outside.

3. Jealousy

Seeing envious stares from the Cheerios (and the entire female population at McKinley) may bother some people, but Puck revels in it, because for once, he has something Finn doesn't.

4. Life or Death

When Kurt found Puck standing outside his door instead of out with the other brainless jocks, he knew he was a good guy. When Kurt was cleaning the blue slushie off his clothes and face, he knew he was a keeper.

5. Music

He would never admit it, as he was above such mohawked Neanderthals, but when Puck sang Sweet Caroline he could have melted right out of his Marc Jacobs sweater and right on to the floor.

6. Kiss

She was soft and pink and she wiggled against his lips on her forehead. It was then Puck decided, as he looked down at the bundle wrapped in a yellow blanket, that he would never love another girl again. Except for her.

7. Sated

Lying on the bed with their arms around each other, they each let out a contented, satisfied sigh. Saturday nights were nice.

8. Hunger

You would think that eventually he would get tired but Kurt could never get enough. Puck was only happy to oblige to his growing hunger.

9. Drunk

"I have funny hair, you have funny hair, we all have funny hair! We should start a club!" Puck said before falling to the ground in a drunken heap. Kurt just smirked and sipped his wine.

10. Moment of Clarity

The dumpster was dark and smelly and Puck was pretty sure he was sitting in day old spaghetti. But when he saw the lid open and a pale hand reach in for his, he knew that he would take a hundred dumpsters, if it meant Kurt helped him out.

11. Weather

Damn Glee club, damn the raging snowstorm, damn Brittany and her game and damn that stupid Pepsi bottle pointing right at Noah Puckerman.

12. Pain

Forget football, Puck was pretty sure there was nothing more painful then barre exercises. But watching Kurt smirk at him in the cute, infuriating way made him just shut up and stretch farther.

13. Comfort

His leg was falling asleep and he couldn't close his eyes but sitting on the couch with a snoring Puck on one side and a (finally) snoozing baby on the other, well, Kurt had never felt more relaxed.

14. Tattoo

When Puck casually mentioned that he couldn't get a tattoo because of his religion, Kurt inwardly sighed. He couldn't deal with anything marring that perfect body. He'll get back to you on the nipple ring after further observation.

15. Making Up

Puck felt guilty about it, starting fights for the make up sex, but when Kurt kissed the sensitive part on his thigh, he forgot all about it.

16. Food

There was nothing Puck liked more than a chocolate sundae with whipped cream and a cherry. Until he tried Kurt with whipped cream and a cherry.

17. Drink

Kurt wasn't a fan of milk: the smell, the thickness, the temporary damage it could do to a singer's voice. However, Puck sitting at the kitchen table with a milk mustache was too cute to ignore.

18. Bed

"Too hard. Too soft. Just right." Kurt said laying down on a mattress. "Who are you, Goldilocks?" Puck asked laying down next to him. "No but I have been told that I look like an eleven-year-old milkmaid." Kurt said before pecking Puck on the nose and skipping away.

19. Blood

"So even though he wants her blood and could kill her, he's still gonna date her?" Puck asked when they paused the movie. "I told you it was stupid movie." Kurt said before turning off the tv and occupying himself in another way.

20. Betrayal

Those eyes gave away every feeling, every mood. Puck didn't want to think about how they'd look filled with tears.

21. Trust

"Do you trust me?" Puck said standing on the platform, arm outstretched. "Do you realize your mimicking _Aladdin_?" Kurt said before letting Puck pull him up into a kiss.

22. Five Senses

The faint smell of his cologne mixed with sweat and fabric softener, the look of controlled joy when he put on the jacket, the sound of his laughter at it's big size, the feel of the worn material and leather, and the taste of Kurt as Puck made him _his._

23. Memories

Artie was rolling himself into the wall and Rachel kept banging her head into it as well. Finn was nowhere to be seen and Ms. Pillsbury was frantically talking to Mr. Schue on the phone. _Doesn't this seem familiar,_ Mercedes thought as she watched Puck flick Kurt in the ear repeatedly. But when Kurt finally looked at Puck and they raced out of the room laughing, Mercedes wasn't so sure.

24. Time of Day

Fifth period was Puck's favorite. Not only was it his lunch period but it was also his, well, sex period. He would spend fifth period with his hands on some girl and her legs around his waist. And after fifth period, that was it. But after he started dating Kurt, not only was fifth his favorite period, second and eighth were too.

25. Kissing in the Rain

They were both in trench coats and fedoras with umbrellas. Kurt was attempting to teach Puck the "Singin' In The Rain" dance, while actually in the rain. After yelling at Puck for the third time to "stop falling off the lamppost and hold on like a man" Puck threw his umbrella to the ground and kissed Kurt hard enough to drop his.

* * *

A/N: There it is, hope you like it. #12 comes with personal experience and #25 was inspired by the spread in the new Vanity Fair of the Glee guys paying homage to Singin' In The Rain. It made me squeal like the fangirl I am. As for #6 and #13, well, how could I not include Baby Drizzle. Please read and review.


End file.
